Âlâ
Âli Büyük, yüksek, şerif, celil, aziz olan. Ali Üstün. Yüce. Çok büyük. Meşhur. Necib. :1 Yüce, yüksek :1 :1 veya Ehl (Ehil) Yabancı olmayan, alışık olduğumuz. Dost, sahip, mensup. Evlâd, iyal. Kavm, müteallikat. Usta, muktedir ve becerikli anlamıyla ehil ve ehliyet İslâmiyette önemli bir husustur. Dinimiz, bize işleri ehline vermemizi emreder. Cemiyette işler, mevkiler, makamlar, görevler, ehline verilirse işler düzgün gider, sonuçtan herkes memnun olur. Eğer İslâma aykırı olarak ehliyet yerine eş, dost, adam kayırma, parti menfaati vs. bayağı, hasis düşüncelere yer verilirse ve işler ehliyetsizlere terkedilirse bundan herkes zarar görür. Âli Büyük, yüksek, şerif, celil, aziz olan. Ali Üstün. Yüce. Çok büyük. Meşhur. Necib. ULÜVV "Alâ" fiilinin mastarı olup büyüklenmek, azmak, taşkınlık etmek, zorbalık yapmak, üstüne çıkmak ve yükselmek demektir. İsim şekli olan âlî, ulu, yüce, kibirli demektir. Çoğulu âlîndir. Kur'ân'da İblis (Sâd, 38/75), Firavun ve kavminin (Yûnus, 10/83; Mü'min, 23/46) Allah'a karşı büyüklendikleri bu kavramla ifade edilmiştir. Âlîye, yüksek (Hâkka, 69/22), (yerin) üstü (Hûd, 11/82); ulâ (Tâ-hâ, 20/4, 75) ve ulyâ yüce (Tevbe, 9/40); a'lâ en üstün (Tâ-hâ, 20/68) demektir. "el-alîyyü" yüce anlamında Allah'ın güzel isimlerinden biridir.(bk. Âlî)(İ.K.) :1 (Ehil) Yabancı olmayan, alışık olduğumuz. :2Dost, sahip, mensup. Evlâd, iyal. Kavm, : :1 müteallikat: Usta, muktedir ve becerikli anlamıyla ehil ve ehliyet ku:ehl Duâ olsun âline dahî eshâbına Tâbiîn, ensâr ve hem ahbâbına. A'la Daha iyi. Pek iyi. En yüksek. Ziyâde ve mürtefi olan. Ala Bahşişler. Lütuflar. Nimetler. İhsanlar. Ala Yükseklik. Büyüklük. şeref. şan. Ala İtl. İtalyancadan gelen tabirlerin başında bulunup (usulünce, tarzında) manasını ifade eder. Meselâ: Alaturka $: Türk tarzında gibi. Ala Farsça Kirleten, kirli yapan. Alâ Gr: Arabçada harf-i cerdir. Buna isim diyen de olmuştur. Müteaddit mâna ile kelimenin başına getirilir; manevî istilâ ve tefevvuk bildirmek için ekseriyâ mecrurunu istilaya delâlet eder. Bazan mecrurunun mukabiline müstâli olur. (maa) gibi müsahabet için gelir. (lâm) gibi tâlil için olur. Mücaveze için olur. Harf-i cer olan (min) mânâsına ve zarfiyyet için ve harf-i cer olan (bâ) mânâsına isim olur. "yukarıda" manasına gelir. Üstünde, üzere. ala Karışık renkli, çok renkli, alaca. Açık kestane renginde olan, ela (göz). Kekliğin boynundaki siyah halka. Alabalık. İyi, pekiyi Örnek: Beni Konya Lezzet Lokantasına götürdü, âlâ bir öğle yemeği çekti. H. E. Adıvar Bk.Alanin ala prep. according to, in the style of (French) Colourful. speckled. light brown. trout alabalık. A winglike organ, or part. a wing of an insect a flat wing-shaped process or winglike part of an organism; 'the alae of the nose'; 'the alae of a maple seed'; 'the flat petals of a pea blossom are alae'. Variegated. light brown. American Library Association; founded in 1876 to promote library service and librarianship; national conferences are held each year in different parts of the country; American Libraries, published monthly by ALA, provides library related information on a national level. American Library Association Established in 1876. The American Library Association; professional organization for librarians, and the oldest professional library organization in the world. The American Library Association This is the national organization for all types of libraries Based in Chicago, it sponsors on going training and research for the profession, publications, annual conferences for staff and trustees and lobbies at the national level The Library has an institutional membership. Association of Local Authorities Now part of the LGA. American Lung Association. A 'wing', used to describe a Roman auxiliary cavalry unit. The nasal skin that forms the outside of the nostril. Activism Lobbying and Advocacy. Outer side of the nostril. Alabama. a flat wing-shaped process or winglike part of an organism; 'the alae of the nose'; 'the alae of a maple seed'; 'the flat petals of a pea blossom are alae'. a wing of an insect. Adana Anadolu Lisesi, Adana merkez Seyhan İlçesinde Kurttepe Köyü'nde bulunan lise